We propose to undertake clinical trials in fast neutron Radiation Therapy to determine if such therapy is superior to the best current photon and electron beam therapy and thus advance knowledge in the curative and palliative management of cancer. A cooperative group in neutron therapy has been established, under NCI Exploratory Grant. During the remainder of the planning phase, the group will undertake joint clinical investigations utilizing existing facilities in four states (and 13 institutions) to treat control group patients. An application for a construction grant to rehabilitate existing facilities at Thomas Jefferson University Hospital is currently under review by the NCI, and will provide the necessary space to house a dedicated Cyclotron. This proposal seeks funds to continue the phase during which the administrative and management functions of the program will be geared to the clinical trials, while the Neutron/Particle Facility is being developed. Existing Radiation Therapy Oncology Group (RTOG) Protocols will be used to undertake clinical trials to develop the cohesiveness, standards, and group management of such a program. Patients will be treated at the participating institution, in a manner identical to RTOG protocol and methodology. Our staff will be standardizing data methods and control methods to insure that the group of institutions are functioning smoothly when the time comes to actually begin the neutron treatment on the third year of this grant.